ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Loose Women
Loose Women is a British lunchtime television programme, first broadcast in 1999 on ITV. It consists of a panel of four women who interview celebrities and discuss topical issues, ranging from daily politics and current affairs, to celebrity gossip. As of 2012, the programme averages 1.2 million viewers daily which has remained the same since the show began. The 20th series began on 9 September 2013. The programme under went a presenter revamp in 2013 with the departures of Carol McGiffin and Denise Welch, the reintroduction of Coleen Nolan, Kaye Adams,Nadia Sawalha and Jane Moore and the introduction of Jamelia. The show's anchors are Kaye Adams, Andrea McLean and Carol Vorderman. The show's current panellists are Nadia Sawalha, Jane Moore, Sherrie Hewson, Coleen Nolan, Jane McDonald,Lisa Maxwell, Janet Street-Porter, Sally Lindsay, Linda Robson, Shobna Gulati and Jamelia. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loose_Women# hide *1 Presenters *2 Related programming **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loose_Women#Loose_.40_5.30 2.1 Loose @ 5.30] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loose_Women#Live_Talk 2.2 Live Talk] **2.3 International variations *3 Merchandise *4 Awards *5 References *6 External links Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: List of Loose Women presenters The panel comprises four women from various professions in the entertainment and journalism industries. Kaye Adams and Nadia Sawalha were the original presenters: Sawalha left in 2002, after the birth of her first child; Adams kept the role for the first ten series until the end of 2006, when she left to go on maternity leave.[2] From 2007 to 2009, the anchor job was mainly shared by Jackie Brambles and Andrea Mc Lean. Following Brambles' departure in August 2009,[3] Kate Thornton took over from her during the following month and continued to present the show in rotation with McLean until August 2011. Following a relaunch in September 2011, the role of anchor was shared between McLean and Carol Vorderman, replacing Thornton. Kaye Adams re-joined the panel as an anchor in October 2013, alongside McLean and Vorderman. Adams and McLean host the show for two days per week whilst Vorderman hosts the show for one day per week. The panel also rotate throughout the week, with three of them appearing on each show. Coleen Nolan or Lisa Maxwell always sits next to the anchor, Janet Street-Porter sits on the next seat along and Jane McDonald sits at the far end of the panel. Sherrie Hewson sits at the far end of the panel when Jane McDonald does not appear, Sally Lindsay takes seat 2 if Coleen Nolan or Lisa Maxwell do not appear, and likewise Nadia Sawalha takes seat 3 if Janet Street-Porter does not appear. Jane Moore, Linda Robson, Shobna Gulati and Jamelia appear no more than once a week and rotate around the other panellists. Kaye Adams, Nadia Sawalha and Jane Moore are the only current original Loose Women panellists; they all appared on the very first episode. Former panellist Carol McGiffin holds the record for the most appearances; she appeared in 1172 episodes between 2003 and 2013, followed by Jane McDonald, Sherrie Hewson,Andrea McLean and Coleen Nolan. #'Jump up^' Except for when Coleen Nolan or Lisa Maxwell appears in the same episode, Sally Lindsay always sits here. #'Jump up^' Except for when Janet Street-Porter appears in the same episode, Nadia Sawalha always sits here. #'Jump up^' Except for when Jane McDonald appears in the same episode, Sherrie Hewson always sits here. #'Jump up^' Although they rotate around the other panellists, Jane Moore and Linda Robson are most frequently found in seat 3, whilst Shobna Gulati are most frequently found in seat 2. Related programminghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=2 edit ''Loose @ 5.30''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=3 edit Loose @ 5.30 aired at 5.30pm on ITV for two weeks from 29 May 2006. This teatime spin-off of Loose Women was a slight twist on the original format; the panel was composed of both men and women for the first time.[4] ''Live Talk''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=4 edit Live Talk was a re-branding of Loose Women. The programme lasted for two series, the first in 2000 and the second in 2001, and was co-anchored by Kaye Adams and Nadia Sawalha.[5] On 19 November 2010, as part of Children in Need 2010, Andrea McLean, Zoe Tyler, Carol McGiffin, Sherrie Hewson and Denise Welch performed Girls Aloud's song "The Promise" as Nanas Aloud.[6] International variationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=5 edit *In the USA, The View first aired in 1997 and The Talk debuted in 2010 *In Germany, Frauenzimmer aired between 26 October 2009 and 20 November 2009. The show was cancelled due to poor ratings.[7] *In Australia, The Circle first aired in 2010 and has a similar format. Yet, there is also cookery and makeovers, it is a popular daytime show on Network Ten. *In France, Le Grand 8 has been aired since October 2012 on weekdays from 12.10 to 13.25 on D8 free digital terrestrial channel, part of Canal + group. The host, Laurence Ferrari, former anchorwoman of TF1 8h PM newscast, and 4 panellists discuss on topics such as politics, health, trends, business and culture. *In Ireland, Midday first aired in 2008 on TV3. Midday has been described as an Irish Loose Women but a TV3 representative said "We're not going to be like Loose Women though, they seem to do a lot of men bashing and talking about their sex lives, we certainly won't be doing that" Merchandisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=6 edit In late 2008, ITV released Let Loose: The Very Best Of Loose Women, a DVD featuring highlights of Series 12 and 13. The DVD is introduced by Jackie Brambles and Coleen Nolan, with Jane McDonald and Carol McGiffin giving an exclusive behind-the-scenes tour of the set at The London Studios.[8] A second DVD was released in November 2009, entitled Late Night with the Loose Women. The extended programme features Andrea McLean, Sherrie Hewson, Carol McGiffin and Jane McDonald discussing raunchier topics than the television timeslot permits, and includes appearances by guests Will Mellor, Rustie Lee and Christopher Biggins.[9] A 2010 DVD release saw Carol McGiffin, Sherrie Hewson, Lisa Maxwell and Denise Welch visit New York, titled Loose Women in New York: Let Loose in the City. The DVD was released on 8 November 2010.[10] A range of books have also been published under the brand which has expanded further with an online shop selling make-up products, champagne, personalised cups and stationery.[11] Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Loose_Women&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:1999 television series debuts